CaveClan/Roleplay Archive7
Darkshine looked up and saw Firestorm and Magic running towards her. Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 16:06, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm had no idea what was going on. Icewish ♥ 16:13, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Darkshine's black fur shown through the water orb. Tears ran down her cheek as darkness started to take over her body. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 16:17, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm shook his head. "Look, can you please just get over the fact that I don't love you anymore? You can't handle a little break-up or whatever the hell this is or something?" said Firestorm, showing very little emotion in his voice. --- Lightningshadow purred and he and his apprentice headed back to camp with their catch. Icewish ♥ 16:20, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded up to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:21, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "Its not about that.. Firestorm when I was a kit, I was cursed by a female castor. Thats why I left you in the first place. I didn't want to hurt you. Now, im a dark female castor and I can't control anything!" Fear struck through her as the dark female castor that had visited her came up to the small group of cats. "So this is the tom?" she purred with joy. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 16:24, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah....right...now just excuse me for a second" With that, Firestorm bolted towards twoleg place. (RP CONTINIED IN R RP) Icewish ♥ 16:28, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Flashfire meowed to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:30, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Lightningshadow replied. "Would you like to share some fresh-kill?" Icewish ♥ 17:15, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Willowrain let out a ''mrrow of pain as she thrashed in her nest as she went into labor. Chillcloud poked her head out of the medicine den. (I'll have Chillcloud have Tansy later today :D) 19:13, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone wandered into CaveClan territory as Moonshine slipped by. "Wait!" He called.---- Moonshine stopped and turned around, his presence illuminating. "Uh..yes?" She mewwed slowly. ---- "Hi, I'm Jaystone, deputy of MossClan." ---- "MossClan?!? Are you crazy, why have you come to OUR territory?" Moonshine growled.--- Jaystone looked taken aback, "uh sorry, I uh well I saw your running by, franticlly, so I came to see if you were alright.." Jaystone finally said. ---- "Oh.. well I'm fine but thanks anyway!" Moonshine felt a spark inside her like no other but she pushed it back and darted off blushing.--- Jaystone smiled and left. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 00:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow waited for his reply. Icewish ♥ 00:26, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Moonshines face was red hot when she walked into camp. She was thinking of Jaystone. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 00:31, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw ate her mouse that she caught while hunting. Icewish ♥ 00:47, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Yup" Flashfire replied to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:22, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud brought herbs to Willowrain's side. -- Awhile later, Willowrain had three kits. "Two toms and a she-cat." Chillcloud announced. "Fernkit, Pepperkit, and Sagekit. " Willowrain confirmed. Chillcloud leaned closer. "I think it's close to being time.. I can feel it." 01:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw and Bladepaw padded into the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:50, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud felt like tiny little claws raked up and down her stomach. She grasped the edge of the den for support. 01:54, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Badgerclaw meowed to Chillcloud.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Badgerclaw... I can't wait anymore..." She stumbled out of camp, herbs in her mouth. 01:56, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Whats wrong?" Badgerclaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:58, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Magic padded back to Twolegplace. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:27, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "No time to explain.." Chillcloud gasped, running as far away as possible. She found a decaying, dead tree, and slid herself underneath it.. --- A few hours later, Chillcloud nudged a tiny, ginger and white she-kit to her belly. A speckled gray tom, a cream colored she-kit, and a gray and white tom lay near her paws, but all of their flanks were still. "Chervilkit, Daisykit, Fennelkit.." she named the dead newborns. The surviving kit squealed, and Chillcloud licked her forehead. "Tansykit." Chillcloud let Tansykit suckle for a while before pushing herself to her paws and digging far int the earth and laying her two sons and her daughter in the pit, grief tugging at her heart as she kciked dirt back over them. 13:18, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded out into the woods and went to go find a tree to sit in. She ran far away from the camp and climbed up a small pine tree. She heard small mewling coming from a near dead tree. She perked her ears and heard Chillcloud telling the kit to calm down. "Chillcloud?" Moonshine called out. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 13:46, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Moonshine?" Chillcloud quickly whisked Tansykit underneath her. 13:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded near the Dead tree and looked inside. She saw Chillcloud laying on her side. "Why are you in here?" Moonshine asked worriedly. She heard muffled mewlings. (If Moonshine finds out she wont tell) 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 13:54, June 13, 2013 (UTC) (Okay ouo) "Moonshine... you have to promise me you can't tell anyone. ''Not Dawnstar, Flashfire, or anybody." Chillcloud pulled her tail to reveal Tansykit, who yowled in protest as her warmth was taken away. She nestled closer to Chillcloud. 14:06, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "I promise. But, I have to tell you a secret to, I'm in love with a MossClan warrior. You can't tell anyone!" Moonshine laid at the entrance of the dead tree and smiled at the kit. "I've always wanted to have kits" Moonhsine sighed and licked her paw. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:08, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow took a bite of the mouse. Icewish ♥ 17:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud bent and gave Tansykit a lick on the ears. She growled and swiped at Chillcloud, revealing tiny, white claws. She grabbed Chillcloud's paw and nibbled on it. 18:26, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine smiled and smelt Jaystone's think musky scent. "uh.. She is so cute!" Moonshien quickly finished. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud lifted an eyebrow. Tansykit flopped on Chillcloud's flank. "I guess I should get going... Willowrain is waiting." She grabbed Tansykit by the scruff. 18:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Alright." Moonshine said and watched Chillcloud leave. She padded near Jaystones scent. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:33, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire took a bite of the mouse-----Badgerclaw licked Chillclouds nose.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:07, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud gave her a painful look at Badgerclaw. She quietly slipped into the nursery. Luckily, Willowrain was the only nursing queen. "Here she is." Chillcloud said. Willowrain eyed the small kit. "Her name is Tansykit." Chillcloud rasped. Willowrain nodded. Tansykit whimpered slightly, them crawled over to Willowrain and began to suckle. Since Willowrain kept all visitors out of the nursery, the clan would assume Tansykit had been born a little later than Fernkit, Sagekit, and Pepperkit. 20:52, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine gave Jaystone a growl and mewed "Why are you on OUR territory again?" --- "To see you of course!" Jaystone purred. -- Moonshine blushed and mewwed "Well, uh.. thats no excuse.." --- Jaystone stepped closer and said "Moonshine, can we go for a walk?" -- Moonshine twitched her ears and stared at the ground as she barely nodded. -- Jaystone nodded and smiled as they walked into rogue territory. (Continued in R RP) 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ''' 19:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Echowhisper paced nervously around camp. She wondered where her brother was. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:45, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw padded up to Chillcloud.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:20, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud exited the nursery to see Bladepaw. "Oh, Bladepaw, may I help you?" she asked, sighing. 17:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Yes" Bladepaw meowed "i need you to take a look at my leg" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud examined Bladepaw's leg. "What did you do to it?" she asked. 13:08, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "I fell off a tree and landed on a rock" Bladepaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Ouch." Chillcloud felt around Bladepaw's leg. "Does this hurt?" she asked, pressing down on a spot that looked injured. 13:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Bladepaw meowed in pain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "It could be broken." Chillcloud said. "Let me wrap it up in cobwebs to keep the bone in place." 13:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud wrapped up his leg. "Stay off it for a while." she said. 13:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud turned her head, hearing Willowrain's kits squeal in the nursery. A sharp pang of pain went over her heart. 13:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded into the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Badgerclaw." Chillcloud trotted over and buried her nose in the tom's black and white fur. 14:11, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hey sweety" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:13, June 17, 2013 (UTC) (Sweaty? XDDDD) Chillcloud blinked, blue eyes full of tears. 14:14, June 17, 2013 (UTC) (i don't even know XD i meant sweetie so lets just say i said that :P) "how are you?" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "It hurts, seeing her with Willowrain." She meowed. 14:27, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "It will be okay" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "I hope so." Chillcloud meowed, nuzzling him. 14:32, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw licked her nose.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Darkshine padded around Sagepaw yawned and licked his fur. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 12:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire licked Lightningshadow's ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 12:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw padded around with nothing to do, he sat down and sighed. --- Dawnstar called a warrior ceremony. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 12:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "I love you" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw sighed. ---- Dawnstar called up Sagepaw. (she went through the whole ceremony) "Your warrior name shall be Sagefire!" She roared out "May StarClan guide you to better places." She finshed and closed the meeting. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ']] ♫ 12:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw licked Chillclouds nose again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:57, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud blinked sadly. --- Tansykit blinked open her eyes, hearing Fernkit and Pepperkit bicker. 14:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Stripepaw walked out of the apprentices den. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 21:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Blackfeather padded into camp Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "I love you Chillcloud" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "I love you too." Chillcloud meowed. --- Tansykit blinked, staring as Fernkit nipped Pepperkit. 23:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Skybird padded into camp with a shrew in her jaws. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:53, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "I love you too," purred Lightningshadow as he licked his mate's ear. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:30, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Blackfeather turned to sky bird "can you go hunting with me i am supposed to go with some one in case we run into a badger" she said this as if she really did not mind if skybird said no Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 02:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Okay sure! Let's go then." Skybird nodded. She started to walk out of the camp. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 02:58, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Blackfeather walks after her. When they get outside she smells a vole. She crouches and begins to stalk it. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 03:04, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Skybird stalks a thrush and leaps at it, killing it with a quick bite. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 03:08, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Blackfeather kills the vole and finds a squirrel she slowly staked it until she killed it with a swat of her claws. She turns her head and meowed softly "so what do you think of roseclan." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 03:39, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "RoseClan?" She snarled. "Those cats? Well, I don't have a big opinion on ''that Clan." She looked at Blackfeathers fresh-kill. "Oh, you're doing better than I am." She purred. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 03:42, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Blackfeather turned her head "not really, you see this" she kicked the vole "it's bony and no fat on it but yours has lots of fat which makes it easy for your weak teeth." She said it like it was fact in stead of an insult she smiled at her and purred " you are doing quite well." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 05:13, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred----Badgerclaw purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Skybird rolled her eyes. "Yes, my 'weak teeth'. Don't you pity my weak teeth?" She mewed sarcastically. She spotted a mouse in the bushes next to her. She got down and stalked it. She leaped at it and killed it. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 16:45, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Blackfeather turned her head meowed softly "no, not really I don't think about your jaws, but if you are upset about your jaws your reflexes make up for it." She stopped getting on her haunches and sprang up to catch a small bird "I suppose." She then growled turning her nose up "mossclan cats are nerbye we must be close to the border." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:56, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw looked out side the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Tansykit poked her head out of the nursery, catching Chillcloud's eye. 20:10, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Tansykit is ganna be a good apprentice" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:11, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "I sure hope so." Chillcloud meowed. Tansykit jumped as Sagekit pounced on her tail, growling. Pepperkit was nipping Fernkit's face. 20:16, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Kits grow up pretty fast" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Tansykit approached Badgerclaw and Chillcloud. "Hi." She meowed shyly. Chillcloud felt emotional pain from being so close to her daughter but not being able to hold her and talk to her like one. 22:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Stripepaw yawned as he walked out of camp. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Tansykit" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:27, June 23, 2013 (UTC) blackfeather picked up the prey she had cought and padded back to camp. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 21:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw licked Chillclouds ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Skybird rolled her eyes and picked up her prey. "Why did you want to know what I thought about RoseClan, anyway?" She mewed, her voice muffled by the mouse in her jaws. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC)] blackfeather stoped for a second before saying in an even tone "no reason." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw padded over to Badgerclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Umm... Okay." Skybird said, suspicious. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Blackfeather began to walk faster her voise stayed the same tone as she meowed "we should get back soon. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Bladepaw" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Lightrain mumbled to herslef and padded around camp, her eyes shifting around, It took me by surprise! 21:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Can we go hunting?" Bladepaw asked Badgerclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Blackfeather droped the prey she cought in the pile, and walked back into the warriors den. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 21:07, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Badgerclaw meowed to Bladepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:44, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw was walking around camp. Glacey 20:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Darkpaw yawned and grabbed a mouse between his paws. --- Dawnstar knew that she was on her last life, she knew she was getting old. So she decided to step down from her leader position. "CaveClan! I have called a meeting, a very inportant meeting." It took me by surprise! 21:36, August 1, 2013 (UTC) The clan gathered around Dawnstar. Glacey 21:37, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud sniffed, padding out of the medicine cat den. Tansykit stood behind Willowrain. 21:39, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Dawnstar cleared her throat. "As you all know, I am very old, and not as strong as I used to be. So I have decided to step down from my leader position and let lashfire take my place. I will become an elder and live on until my last life fades away." Dawnstar nodded and stepped down from the highrock. She padded into the elders den weakly. It took me by surprise! 21:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud seemed taken aback by Dawnstar's sudden announcement. 21:56, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw and Bladepaw padded over to Dawnstar with the other cats.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:14, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Dawnstar coughed, knowing she had greencough. -- Snowpelt congradulated Flashfire. It took me by surprise! 23:20, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire said thank you to SnowpeltSkaarsgurd (talk) 23:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, you are leader now, but who'll be the deputy?" Stoneclaw asked Flashfire, unsure. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:06, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "I choose Stoneclaw to be my deputy" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "Me?" Stoneclaw questioned. Though, I haven't had an apprentice... http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "I should be heading off to the Moonstone" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. "I'm so happy for you," he said, happily, to Flashfire. Glacey 00:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred back and licked Lightningshadow's ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "I'll miss you," he told Flashfire. Glacey 00:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "I'll miss you too" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Blackpaw sat at the front of the apprentice den looking at the camp. 23:06, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Stripepaw padded over. "Hi Blackpaw." He mewed. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:07, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Blackpaw looked up a tiny bit shocked "h-hi stripepaw." 23:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "What's up?" He mewed, looking at Blackpaw. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC) "Oh I was just wondering what the probability of a cat jumping on top of the cave. And if they did would they fall hard or could D they mange to fall on another cat or if they could jump from that one to another... Wait no" his eyes scaled the wall "they couldn't unless they were helped by another cat." He paused "you?" 01:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire started to head off to the Moonstone.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt ran up to Flashstar. "Moonshine's dead!" She fretted. --- Fireshard sat down and licked his paws boredly. --- Featherflight reared up behind Dovepaw, chasing after a squirrel. But Dovepaw attempted to steal her prey. "Hey! Thats my squirrel!" The senior warrior snapped. "Its only your squirrel if you catch it." The younger she-cat replied and pounced on the squirrel, crushing it with her weight. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry to hear that" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:10, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Chillcloud!" Tansykit squealed. "I gotta thorn in my paw!" The white medicine cat's eyes lit up when her daughter barged into her den. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said. She examined the tiny thorn lodged in Tansykit's foot. "It doesn't look deep." 19:54, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded into the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:21, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Stripepaw stared at Blackpaw blankly. "What?" He mewed. "That... That was confusing. Never mind." ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 20:58, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded back to camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:49, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Oh.. Nothing" he reframed "you?" 23:26, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) The next day... Badgers of all sizes rumbled through the camp, taking every cat by surprise. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) "Badgers!" Stoneclaw screeched, lunging himself towards one. ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　 ''ＡＮＤ　'' [[User blog:Icefern| 　ＭＵＳＩＣ！]] 01:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow hissed and attacked a badger, slashing at its eyes. 01:05, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt drawled into the camp, then she saw one of the badgers, she shreiked as it lumbered towards her. The queens left the den, so Snowpelt escaped into there. The badger followed and slashed at her face, inflicting a scar across her cheek. It stung with every attempt to escape. The badger gripped her neck and swung her into a wall. Making the wiry she-cat unconious. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:09, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives